The onset of cloud computing is causing a paradigm shift from distributed computing to centralized computing. Centralized computer includes most of the resources of a system being “centralized”. These resources generally include a centralized server that includes central processing unit (CPU), memory, storage and support for networking. Applications run on the centralized server and the results are transferred to one or more clients.
Centralized computing works well in many applications, but falls short in the execution of graphics-rich applications, which are increasingly popular with consumers. Proprietary techniques are currently used for remote processing of graphics for thin-client applications. Proprietary techniques include Microsoft RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol), Personal Computer over Internet Protocol (PCoIP), VMware View and Citrix Independent Computing Architecture (ICA) and may apply a compression technique to a frame/display buffer.
Video compression scheme is most suited for remote processing of graphics for thin-client applications as the content of the frame buffer changes incrementally. Video compression scheme is an adaptive compression technique based on instantaneous network bandwidth availability, computationally intensive and places additional burden on the server resources. In video compression scheme, the image quality is compromised and additional latency is introduced due to the compression phase.
It is desirable to have a method, apparatus and system for transmission of graphics data that reduces computation demands, enables lossless compression and improves latency.